


i just might be human if that’s all that i can be

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: he doesn’t have the energy to do anything besides stare upwards.





	i just might be human if that’s all that i can be

josh lies on his back and stares up at the top of his bunk. 

his phone is dead, and he doesn’t have the energy to just get up and put it on the charger. he doesn’t have the energy to do anything besides stare upwards. there’s no music in his ears, just the rumbling of the highway and the murmur of voices from the front of the bus. 

they’re touring again, finally, and he knows he should feel happy about it. he missed the shows, the crowds, but he feels like he’s dragging himself onstage every day. 

he knows he should be feeling, but he isn’t. 

“josh.” tyler’s voice sounds from just outside his bunk. “do you wanna play mario kart?”

“yeah, one sec.” josh shoves his phone under his pillow and rolls out of his bunk, pasting a smile onto his face. 

“you doing okay?” 

“of course.” 

tyler smiles. “that’s good! now, come on, mark wants to do a tournament.”

guilt settles in josh’s stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> ive been having bad times


End file.
